The Assassin's Side
by DarlingXRose
Summary: Sheena's side of things, from going to Sylvarant, to assassinating the Chosen.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since I wrote a story with...Well, a story line, never mind plot, settings, development, multiple characters and, god forbid, _Dialog!_ But I'll see what I can do and try not to use 'said' all the time. Since I'm still 'warming up' my writing I've decided to write a short, maybe five chapter, story based on Sheena and her assassination responsibility. I don't think something like this has been posted, too many stories to go through lol, but if there has...Well too bad, this is my version Please, enjoy.

* * *

It's bad enough they were 'traitors', let alone a strange organization, whose purpose they were uncertain, but if the king trusted them, and her Vice-Chief expected her too, she really had no choice but to accept them. Truthfully though, what isn't suspicious about a group called 'Renegades'? Maybe they offered help and solutions, and yes she would cooperate with them, but trust was another matter. After all, they were the reason they knew of this other world in the first place – who's to say they never just made it up, as some sort of ploy?

Unfortunately, Sheena had no say in the matter. Besides, after the incident with the Chief...The real one that is, Sheena had done all she could to make up for it and more. Being chosen to go on this mission was not just an honour but another chance to prove herself to her village. She was tired of hurting them, and letting them all down. Besides, more than any of that, this was for her _world _– How could she possibly say no to that?

Meltokio wasn't Sheena's most favourite place to visit, and for obvious reasons, but it was necessary for her to be here since she had been summoned by the Vice-Chief. Today was her last day in Tethe'alla and they needed to go over the details before her departure at the Renegades' base. How they expected to send her through to another world was beyond her, but she was willing to do anything for her Chief at this point.

Upon entering the city, she couldn't help but notice, and not for the first time, the obvious divisions that the city had been separated into: rich and poor. It was disgusting, really, to see poverty in a city so full of nobles, but nobody ever moved to change anything and neither did she. Not because she didn't want to, but because today she had an even more important mission – one that would save both the rich and poor of this world. But for right now there were other things to deal with – like the red-head that was heading her way.

"Sheeeeennnnaaa! How wonderful to see you again! His majesty and the Chief await your presence, and may I say that I too hav-"

"Oh, can it Zelos," she cut him off, "I don't have time to deal with you right now. Just hurry and show me to them, 'kay?"

"Such cold words, Sheena, really. Don't I at least get a hug?" One glance was all it took to tell him no, and the red-head continued, "They're in the castle's parlour, discussing matters over fine tea, I'm sure. You're not too late, if you hurry I'm sure there'll be no problems."

"That's good, I'm already nervous enough as it is. Are you coming with, or do you have other things to do?" She prayed the latter.

"Well, if you really want my company I can always make room just for you!"

"Go already. You're not good for my health."

"Hey! Sheena-!"

"Later Zelos!" leaving Zelos to his whine, Sheena sprints towards the castle, muttering a greeting to the guards on her way in. Talking to Zelos could be exhausting and she'd learn to cut things short – the less offense from his mouth, the less inclined she felt to beat him to a pulp.

"Ah! Miss Fujibayashi!" A maid called, having sighted her and heading her way, "We've been expecting you."

"Yes, sorry I'm late! I hope they haven't waited too long..."

"Not at all," the maid smiled, "If you would just follow me...?"

"Yes, of course. Please lead the way."

They walked in silence until they reached a decorative wooden door. Gently knocking before opening the door, the maid entered and announced Sheena's arrival.

"Pardon the intrusion, but Miss Fujibayashi of Mizuho has arrived."

"Thank you, that will be all," The king's slightly monotonic voice replied.

Performing a small curtsy, the maid proceeded to exit as Sheena made her way over to sit in a chair near her Vice-Chief, across from the king of Tethe'alla.

"So Sheena," the king began, "I take it you are fully prepared and ready to leave?"

"Yes, your majesty," Sheena replied, reminding herself to respond with the utmost respect.

"You are fully aware of your mission and responsibility? You are aware of the risks and, most of all, the _importance_ of your duty? Can you give me no reason to doubt Tiga's confidence in you? I would hate to lose respect for someone I've come to trust so much."

Tiga stiffened at the king's wording, and Sheena flinched a little. After a moment she took a deep breath and prepared to answer. "Your majesty...I am aware that my mission is to assassinate the Sylvarant's Chosen before they can complete the Journey of Regeneration. I understand that that task may prove difficult at times, and that the risk is a high one. I also understand that this is an important duty to my world, and everyone who lives here. I can't swear perfect results, that this will be a complete success, but I promise to do my best, and I swear I won't allow this world to suffer as Sylvarant has. No matter what happens in the future, I will find a way to save this world of such a terrible fate."

The king stayed silent for a moment before rousing and mumbling a vague sound that resembled a 'good', and stood up. "I'm glad you were able to find a suitable person for the job," He said to Tiga before nodding to Sheena, "I wish you luck Sheena. Now, if you'd both excuse me, I feel a little unwell...I'll leave everything in your hands now."

Holding a hand to the side of his forehead, the king took his leave. Relived, Sheena released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Is that it then?" She asked, slightly unsure.

"I suppose," Tiga replied, "We're lucky he saw us at all...He's been complaining about some illness as of late." Tiga turned to Sheena, "Sheena...Good luck. I have faith that you'll carry out your duty without fail."

"...Thanks Vice-Chief."

"Then, that'll be all. You should get going to the Renegade base near Flanoir. Go see the Elemental Research Laboratory for transportation...Goodbye Sheena"

"Bye Chief. I promise to do my best"

Farwell's over both Sheena and Tiga leave the castle, Tiga heading back for Mizuho, and Sheena for the Laboratory. Sheena was glad that the meeting was finally over with – she hated dealing with the royal family, especially with the pope around, whispering things to the king. The thought made her shiver.

Despite this being her last visit for a long time, Sheena couldn't help but smile as the Laboratory came into sight. She had begun visiting as often as she could to see the man-made summon spirit they named Corrine. The unfortunate summon had the pleasure of being subjected to all sorts of experiments, and Sheena liked to visit and comfort him – after all she was a summoner and by no means a cruel person.

Upon entering the Lab, however, she was attacked by a certain light brown furred, blue tailed fluff ball.

"Sheena! Quick, save me from this evil place! Please, take me with you!" Corrine whined, much in a similar way to Zelos, she couldn't help but notice.

"Calm down Corrine! I'd love you to come, but I don't think they'll just let me take away."

"Actually Sheena," A researcher stepped out, "We're finished our experiments. In fact, we were wondering if you wanted to take Corrine with you – think of it as the next step. Field research. If you'd have him, we couldn't think of anyone better to take care of him. Besides, he may be of help on your journey."

"You really mean that?" She smiled, holding Corrine in her arms, "I'd love to have him along! I'd be lonely travelling without a friend along."

"Thant's great, Sheena!" Corrine squeaked, "Now quickly, let's leave, let's leave, let's leave!"

"Hold on Corrine, she's here for a reason," the researcher smiled, looking at Sheena, "you're here for transportation right? I sent Kuchinawa to the dock with a wing pack already. He should be waiting there."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Ok then, say goodbye Corrine!"

"Goodbye Corrine, good luck on your travels with Sheena."

"...I hate you. Let's go."

Sheena did a figurative face plant before finally leaving the lab and Meltokio behind for good. Fortunately the dock wasn't far, just enough away to catch up with Corrine.

Walking up to the dock she noticed her childhood ninja friend waiting for her, and called out.

"Kuchinawa! Good to see you again!"

"Sheena...Are you ready to depart?"

"Yes."

The trip to the icy continent was longer than her trip to the dock, only this time it was in complete silence. Corrine could sense Sheena's nerves as she spent her last moments in Tethe'alla, and didn't want to disturb her. Looking out at the sea, Sheena made a silent goodbye to her world. She really didn't know what to think of these so called 'Renegades', but if this was the only way, she had no doubt she would do it.

Too soon Kuchinawa announced their arrival, and Sheena couldn't help but hesitate on her way in the base.

"Hey...Kuchinawa?"

"Yes Sheena?"

"I'm sorry about...You know. Thanks for being a friend to me all these years. Please tell Orochi bye for me as well, 'kay? I'll be sure to see you two when I return again," She smiled at her friend.

Kuchinawa closed his eyes and shook his head a little as he sighed. "Just go already, Sheena. And don't let us down, alright?" He teased.

Finally, she entered the base, a Renegade appearing to lead the way and another to take the tail. Corrine shivered and began to complain until the Renegades looked at him with annoyance and he noticed the gleam of their weapons. Deciding to stay silent, Corrine moved closer to Sheena as they walked.

Coming into the hanger, the Renegade gestured towards some strange metal objects that were lined up in a row.

"These," he began, "are called Rheairds. They're what we use to transport ourselves between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant." Walking over to one he continued the explanation. "Press this button here to turn it on, this is the power, and here's the brake. It's very easy to use, and you won't be needing it once you reach Sylvarant anyway. Do you understand how it works?"

"Yes, I think I got it."

"Then you're ready to go. Just turn it on and fly through there," he pointed to an open portal on the other side of the room.

"Okay. Ready, Corrine?"

"Whenever you are, Sheena!"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Kuchinawa...That's such a fun name to type, lol. Anyway, a final little 'to let you know', it's been a long time since I played the game so to refresh my mind I'm rereading scenes from a script I found online. Because of this I may miss events or some of my information may be inaccurate. I may even miss little details due to uncertainty (Ex. I don't know how well Sheena actually knew Zelos pre-game time line; I'm just going off what I remember here and what seems possible.) So sorry if some of this is...Improvised, but I will try my best to keep things accurate to the game. And possibly anime...We'll see.

On another note, this will be a relatively short story and may end when either Sheena joins the party in game or after the Tower of Salvation scene. Again, we'll see. Though I am leaning towards the tower right now...

Anyway, I hope I manage to keep the characters in...Character, lol. Thanks for sticking through and I hope to see you in chapter 2 ...Next time I promise there won't be these long rantings, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel bad, I dedicate myself to writing again, but school comes and kicks me while i'm down. I've been writing this chapter whenever I had free time, but hopefully it dosn't seem to choppy. I tried to add some comic relief, but it might have come off as awkward. Right now Corrine seems annoying and OOC but i'll fix that in later chapters. It'll happen....I'm sure. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Sheena supposed that passing through a theoretically impassible dimensional fissure was a great feat, especially since she was risking her life to do this, but the only thing was…She wasn't entirely sure if it had worked or not.

After mentally preparing herself for this, she was a little disappointed to come back out into a room with the exact same décor, exact same Renegades, exact same rheairds, exact same elegantly dressed man with blue hair. Aside from all that, the only difference she noted was a faint headache…and possibly the queer blue haired man.

Jumping down with a slight stumble, the blue haired man came towards her. Feeling an air of importance around him, and guessing by the different way he dressed, Sheena supposed that she was to address him. Perhaps they had had a problem with the whole shifting dimensions and blue hair here had come to discuss a reschedule or something. She knew the Renegades were too suspicious, after all, the thought that someone could traverse worlds like that was just insane!

"Sheena, is it? My name is Yuan an-"

"Um, Yuan then?" She cut him off, wanting to get to the point.

"…Yes?" He eyed her.

"We aren't in Sylvarant are we?"

"Well...Yes, we are."

Sheena stared for a moment, and in turn Yuan stared back, though much more bored and uninterested. Needless to say, Sheena was embarrassed. How was Sheena to know the stupid base would look the same on both sides? Yuan was just annoyed that the Tethe'allan was interrupting him and wasting time. After all, two of his Renegades had reported Lloyds capture just a moment ago...

"Oh..."

Yuan sighed slightly before continuing, "Welcome to Sylvarant Sheena, the world parallel to your own. Despite that, however, you'll find many things different here."

"Ah, you mean because of the lack of mana? From what I've heard while Tethe'alla is prospering, the world of Sylvarant has been declining."

"Yes, exactly. Due to that you'll find that they are much farther behind technologically and economically. Also, there are people here called Design's that you should avoid. They shouldn't pose you too much of a threat, but avoid them all the same. You'll be needing a map of Sylvarant and if you need any supplies we have a machine that can supply you with whatever you need."

Sheena had begun nodding at his words, going over them in her head."A...Machine?" She whispered puzzled, mostly to herself. These Renegades were either lazy or just creepy. She was betting the latter of course.

Ignoring her Yuan finished. "The last that I heard of the Chosen of Mana, she was just leaving the nearby town of Triet. I'll have someone take you there, but after that you'll be on your own."

"That's fine." Sheena wanted to be out of there fast. She'd already embarrassed herself once, and she had a feeling that this Yuan person didn't want to be there.

Calling over another Renegade standing nearby, Yuan set up a guide for her. The Renegade politely asked whether she needed more provisions or not, and she declined. The idea of paying a machine for medicine was just weird, even for the advance Tethe'allan.

Finally getting out of that place was a huge relief for her, especially since she finally got to see the sun again. It had felt like forever in there, and the base was strangely hot. Stepping out into the wind was a refreshing sensation...until, of course, she finally realised the sand.

Glancing around, she couldn't notice any water...Or anything else for that matter. What did you call a place that seemed so...deserted again? Ah...A desert. This was a new experience.

"Hey!" She called to her guide, who was beginning to remind her of the cold guards that had led her in the base at Tethe'alla. He gave her no response."Heeeeeey!" She called again, vaguely wondering if cold and unfriendly was a requirement in a Renegade.

An irritated expression crossed his face as he turned to glare at her. "May I help you Ms. Fujibayashi?"

"Um, call me Sheena, please. Are you sure there's a town out? All I see is sand!" Suddenly a though struck, and an expression of mock horror crossed her face, in contrast to the guards annoyed one. "Don't tell me that this world is so deprived of mana that...It's turned into a deserted waste land!"

Sheena was beginning to feel wound up from all the seriousness and couldn't help but joke around a little. Besides, it was her first time seeing a desert, she had every right to wonder about it. Of course her guide didn't know this and was beginning to wonder if he had been put in charge of an idiot. "No, it isn't, um...Sheena. If you look in that direction by the mountains, you'll find a trail and grass." He pointed vaguely and Sheena looked.

"Okay then," She nodded to herself, noting the location. Checking her map she noticed the path was called Ossa Trail. Looking over the continent she figured she'd have to use that path eventually and grab a boat at Izoold, but she'd worry about that later.

They walked the rest of the distance in a slightly awkward silence before the town came into sight and Sheena sighed a breath of relief, finally able to leave the cold guard behind.

Stopping just short of the entrance, Sheena prevented the guard from leaving, just remembering something. "Hey, hold on. You wouldn't happen to know…I don't know, any physical features to go by? For the Chosen, I mean."

"From what I've heard she's an adolescence with long blonde hair wearing a blue and white dress. Apparently she's been travelling with a professor of sorts and a, uh, hired mercenary. If that's all, then, I'll be leaving you here."

"Yeah, thanks." Waiting a moment while the Renegade left before actually entering the town, Sheena quietly summoned her loyal friend, Corrine.

After the smoke dispersed, the small pup-like summon spirit took a glace around at his surroundings, then did a double take.

"Sheena…Why are we in a waste land? Don't tell me the Renegades just dumped you here! I knew they were no good!"

"Corrine! First, the Renegades are our _friends_, they wouldn't do that!" Sheena ignored her own hypocrisy, "and second, it's called a desert. We have a cold continent, and they have a hot one. I suppose it…Sort of makes sense. Just treat this as a new experience, okay?"

"…I don't like deserts. They aren't friendly. Let's go."

Dropping the subject and entering the city, Sheena couldn't help but feel that this place reminded her of somewhere, but she couldn't pin-point it. None the less, taking a look around couldn't hurt.

The market here was small and cheap compared to the Tethe'allans, but at least the people seemed happy. It was interesting to compare the different merchandise this world developed from her own. Sheena found herself content to wander the streets and listen to banter, as Corrine hopped cobble stones, attempting to avoid stepping on the hot sand like it was lava.

"It's a miracle! I've been given a blessing from the goddess herself!"

"I can't believe you're so lucky!"

"This'll become a _huge_ tourist attraction!"

"Huh?..." Following curiosity Sheena checks out what the commotion is about.

"...It's...A hole." The nearby townspeople turned to stare at her, surprised.

"What do you mean just 'a hole'? This was made by the Chosen herself!" A proud looking man declared.

A toffee-nosed lady defended him, "It's obviously a show of favour. He's been accepted as an appropriate citizen in the eyes of the Chosen, and this is how she's decided to show it."

"By leaving her outline on his house? I'll admit, you can even make out her hair and everything but...It's still a hole. Aren't you going to fix it?"

Now the man appeared offended, "Fix it?! Why, I can make money off of this! If you don't appreciate the favour of the Chosen then you may as well leave!"

"What strange people," Corrine spoke up beside her, "who cares anyway. It's getting late; let's head off to the inn Sheena."

"Yeah, I've seen enough anyway." At that, they begun heading back around, but were stopped short when a boy ran out and tripped in the street. His group seemed to fuss for a moment before turning into the inn.

Sheena stopped walking, having made a decision. "Hey, Corrine, what do you think about sleeping outside tonight?"

"What?! In the desert! But Sheena, it's hoooootttt out there!"

"Oh, come on Corrine. I'm sure it'll cool down, and after that group headed to the inn, I doubt they'll have any more room. They're probably some group stalking the Chosen or something weird. Besides, it's our first night in Sylvarant. It can't be all that bad."

Corrine knew it was a lost cause, but complained anyway. Annoying Sheena was going to become an amusing pass time. "But Shhhheeeeennnnnaaaaaa!" She glared and he shut up.

Making their way outside to set up camp, Sheena though some more about Triet and the people she had seen. Many of them had seemed humble enough, but there were others who reminded her of the stuck up nobles from Meltokio. Glancing around one last time, she finally realised what this town reminded her of: Meltokio. Sure, the city wasn't nearly as rich, in fact it couldn't be farther from that, but the poorer half of the city... Despite the poverty, there were still a few with hope. Many of the citizens here reminded her of them, and the snobs, of the nobles who always looked down on them. Maybe the two worlds aren't as different as she first thought but...Now she wondered about the Chosen here. The reactions earlier proved she was regarded highly. Sheena figured she was probably as stuck up as the rest of them. That would certainly make having to kill her not so bad of a job then. She would just have to wait and see.


End file.
